<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It Must Be Love by NympheSama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389153">It Must Be Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NympheSama/pseuds/NympheSama'>NympheSama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Endless Summer (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Diego being a sneaky bestie, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Gay, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage Troubles, Mike being Mike, Multi, Same-Sex Marriage, Taylor being an emotional and overreacting dumbass, idiots in love even though they don't always admit it, jake being an idiot, new years eve fic, stubborn idiots in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:42:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NympheSama/pseuds/NympheSama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Taylor and Jake's marriage hits a snag... can they find a way to fix it? Or will they fall prey to their own stubbornness?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Craig Hsiao/Zahra Namazi, Jake McKenzie/Main Character (Endless Summer), Mike Darwin/Diego Soto, Mike Darwin/Jake McKenzie/Diego Soto/Main Character (Endless Summer), Sean Gayle/Michelle Nguyen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It Must Be Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi all</p>
<p>Happy New Year!</p>
<p>This was supposed to be a fluffy end to a shitty year; but hey, it is what it is now and I hope you all like it and don't hate me for torturing our favourite idiots in love ❤</p>
<p>I hope 2021 brings good fortune, health and luck to you all; I hope it washes away the stench of 2020 and that you all stay safe - wherever you are</p>
<p>x My love to you all x</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>It Must Be Love</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jake wisely ducked behind the sofa, narrowly avoiding the large vase which hurtled toward him from the opposite side of the room. It was plastic, sure; but that didn't mean it wouldn't hurt, if it hit him in the face as intended. "Don't ya think ya overreactin' jus' a </span>
  <em>
    <span>'lil</span>
  </em>
  <span> here, Boy Scout?" He demanded, scowling as he cautiously peeked over the back of the sofa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taylor blinked the traitorous tears from his eyes, glaring across the room and reaching blindly for the nearest heavy object. "It's my </span>
  <em>
    <span>birthday</span>
  </em>
  <span>!" He hissed, narrowing his eyes and sniffing to keep from bursting into tears. "It's </span>
  <em>
    <span>Michelle's</span>
  </em>
  <span> birthday!" He added hotly, balancing his favourite snowglobe in his hand and aiming at his husband. "It's the New Year; and </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Not to mention," he screeched, his voice rising with incredulous fury. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Our goddamn anniversary!</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jake ducked for safety behind the sofa again, as Taylor launched his latest projectile across the room. The snowglobe landed with a soft bounce on the sofa cushions, rolling away as if trying to escape Taylor's wrath itself. "I know that! An' ya </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I regret the shitty timin'... but I can't exactly turn the work away when it crops up, can I?" He huffed, running his hand through his hair in agitation as he rose from behind the sofa once again. "Ya workin' yaself! How the hell is it any different for </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> to accept a job an' all?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taylor fumed, shaking his head in irate disbelief as he felt across the table and made a grab for the nearest object he could throw; which just happened to be Jake's Christmas present. "Because </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>don't have to fly halfway around the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking </span>
  </em>
  <span>world!" He cried, throwing the present and feeling a conflicting sense of guilt, concern and satisfaction, when it smacked Jake in his stupid face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Argh..</span>
  </em>
  <span>!" Jake grunted, catching the present before it could fall to the floor. "Godammit, would ya quit bloody throwin' shit?" He growled, immediately raising his palms in placation, when Taylor grabbed his stuffed fox, Furball; and aimed it at Jake with a thunderous expression of warning. "Hey, hey! Whoa!" He said quickly, stepping behind the sofa again so he could duck for cover if he needed to. "Let's jus'... take a deep breath here, an' see if we can't talk this out like </span>
  <em>
    <span>rational</span>
  </em>
  <span> human bein's, huh?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taylor narrowed his eyes, inhaling sharply as he lobbed his blue fox at his husband. "Rational?" He demanded hotly, scowling at Jake in disbelief. "When have </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> ever been bloody </span>
  <em>
    <span>rational</span>
  </em>
  <span> about anything?!" He hissed, shaking his head and scrubbing his hands over his face roughly, knowing he would leave faint red marks from his nails, but not caring in the least. "If you don't get your own way, you just start yelling louder until everyone eventually gives in, just to shut you up!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jake narrowed his eyes, lowering his hands and tossing his present, still unwrapped, onto the sofa. "Least I don't start </span>
  <em>
    <span>throwin'</span>
  </em>
  <span> shit at folk," he sneered, frowning as he ran a hand through his hair in exasperation. "Like some dumb two year old brat, havin' a tantrum 'cause they ain't gettin' their own way."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taylor had thought he couldn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>be</span>
  </em>
  <span> any angrier, but coupled with the news of Jake's accepting a commission that he would have to leave for in two days time; Jake's barb, while not entirely untrue, struck deep. "You asinine, self absorbed, egotistical </span>
  <em>
    <span>bastard!</span>
  </em>
  <span>" He said viciously, turning away and pacing the length of the room in there quick steps, before turning back to Jake and waving a trembling finger at him. "You </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>how much this meant to me this year… you </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> I wanted us to celebrate </span>
  <em>
    <span>together</span>
  </em>
  <span>; and don't you </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare </span>
  </em>
  <span>try to use me working as some excuse!" He said, lowering his voice further in warning when Jake opened his mouth to interrupt. "It's a half dozen songs through the evening, </span>
  <em>
    <span>for our friends</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> some entire opera, where I'm singing in Russian or something and you can't understand, though it would hardly </span>
  <em>
    <span>matter</span>
  </em>
  <span> at this point because </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>won't bloody well</span>
  <em>
    <span> be </span>
  </em>
  <span>there</span>
  <em>
    <span>!</span>
  </em>
  <span>" He exploded, clapping both hands to his head and scratching at his scalp viciously, before dropping his hands to his sides with a faint clap. "We could have still spent most of the night together, practically </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> of it…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Taylor," Jake sighed, rolling his eyes and refusing to feel bad for the situation they found themselves in. "There's a whole lifetime o' anniversaries, birthdays an' jus'... </span>
  <em>
    <span>days</span>
  </em>
  <span> an' </span>
  <em>
    <span>nights</span>
  </em>
  <span> to spend together." He reasoned, sidestepping further behind the sofa when be noticed Taylor tensing  at his words. "I ain't sayin' they ain't </span>
  <em>
    <span>special</span>
  </em>
  <span> days an' nights, or that it ain't upsettin' that I gotta work this one… jus' that, it ain't like this'll be the last one, yeah?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh sure, that makes it </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> alright, then!" Taylor laughed bitterly, shaking his head as he turned away. "You know what? You're right. It's just a night. Nothing special about it." He said, exhaling a heavy, unamused snort. "You should just go. It's not like </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> feelings about this even matter, anyway, so don't let me hold you back or anything."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah, for fuck sake...</span>
  <em>
    <span> c'mon,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Boy Scout," Jake scoffed, running his hand through his hair in exasperation as Taylor folded his arms around himself. "Don't get fuckin' childish 'bout it. It's a </span>
  <em>
    <span>job</span>
  </em>
  <span>; it ain't like I'm gonna be laughin' it up, partyin' with friends-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Like me, you mean?" Taylor demanded, scoffing and shaking his head as he moved across the room for the hallway, desperate to escape his husband for awhile and try to calm down. "Oh no, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you'll</span>
  </em>
  <span> be </span>
  <em>
    <span>working; </span>
  </em>
  <span>a proper job, unlike me, right?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I didn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>say</span>
  </em>
  <span> that," Jake bit out between his teeth, narrowing his eyes and hunching his shoulders defensively, as Taylor whirled towards him again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You didn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>to!" Taylor yelled, grabbing the nearest thing to hand; a framed photograph of himself and Jake on their wedding day, surrounded by their friends, three years before. "Jake the pilot, he has a </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span> job; he supports us with all the </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span> work he does, not like that silly Taylor, singing and prancing around on stage like a tit!" He screeched, ignoring the fresh tears which rolled over his cheeks and throwing the picture at Jake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bloody hell-" Jake huffed, twisting aside and catching the picture before it could hit the wall behind him. "Will ya </span>
  <em>
    <span>stop</span>
  </em>
  <span> puttin'bloody words in me mouth?! I ain't never said that! I ain't never even </span>
  <em>
    <span>thought</span>
  </em>
  <span> it! What the bloody hell's the matter with ya?!" He demanded, shaking his head as he scowled across the room at his husband.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What's the matter with </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!" Taylor exploded, sweeping his arm across the table beside him and knocking various ornaments, pictures and knick knacks to the floor. "My fucking pig headed, self centred husband is going to be on the other side of the fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>world</span>
  </em>
  <span> over the most important day of the year- </span>
  <em>
    <span>our</span>
  </em>
  <span> day; and you can't see a problem with that?!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jake sighed, scrubbing his hands over the stubble which he hadn't yet bothered to shave off. "Look, it ain't ideal; I know, but what else could I do?" He asked, spreading his palms questioningly before dropping them to his sides with a rough clap. "Turn the work down? Miss out on a bonus which'd pay the last o' the mortgage on this place an' probably lemme buy ya somethin' extra special for our anniversary? It ain't like I'm missin' it by choice here, Taylo-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But you </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Jake. That's just it." Taylor said quietly, his temper seeming to deflate instantly, leaving him looking only exhausted and small as he hugged himself. "You're choosing to go on this job, that will take you thousands of miles away from me… on the one day, that all I want is to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>with</span>
  </em>
  <span> you." He said, sniffing and wiping his eyes on the shoulder of his t-shirt. "I don't </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> anything extra special or some stupid bauble… I just want </span>
  <em>
    <span>you.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" He said, swallowing thickly as he averted his face and tried to hide just how deeply the hurt of Jake's decision truly cut him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But it doesn't matter now." He said tightly, schooling his features into a scowl and gesturing to the door behind Jake. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> go do </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> job… and </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'll</span>
  </em>
  <span> do </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I guess we'll just see each other in the New Year." He said, turning away and stalking around the corner, picking up his pace to a run so he could dash up the stairs. His lip trembled as he ran all the way to their bedroom and slammed the door behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned, waiting for a full thirty seconds, staring hard at the door, only half hoping that Jake would come after him, though his hopes dwindled slowly; until they were completely dashed, by the slamming of the front door downstairs. Taylor's eyes swam with tears, his breath catching in his too tight throat, before he turned and threw himself onto the bed, smothering his face in the pillow as he finally allowed himself to cry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Three days passed; and not a word did he hear from his husband. On the fourth day, he was woken by cheerful knocking on the door. With a sigh, Taylor rolled over and stuffed his head under the pillows, determined to ignore the knocked until they finally went away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately for him, this particular knocker had the patience of a tortoise; and the knocking never once faltered for the next forty three minutes and twenty eight seconds that it took Taylor to finally get his ass out of bed and stomp downstairs to yank open the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>What</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!" He demanded, scowling up at Mike's shit eating grin irritably.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah, that's the pretty 'lil face I been missin' every mornin'..." Mike teased, as Taylor flushed guiltily and cleared his throat, quickly scrubbing a hand over his face to make sure he hadn't been drooling in his sleep. "Ya know, I think them pyjamas oughta be illegal. Ain't fair a married man looks so damn temptin'." He sighed, as Taylor rolled his eyes and pointedly ignored the leading comment, halfheartedly folding an arm over his bare chest as he stepped back, knowing he wouldn't be rid of Mike any time soon if he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> flirty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Get in and close the door behind you." He said tiredly, turning away and shuffling through to the kitchen, quickly checking his shorts to make sure he wasn't revealing anything… or at least, nothing he didn't intend to reveal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ya know, ya greetin' could use a 'lil work," Mike called after him, his tone riddled with amusement as he shut the front door with his heel. "'Specially seein' as how I came all the way over here to see ya."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taylor snorted, rolling his eyes as he set about boiling the kettle. "You came over because you're sick of Jake, camping on your couch." He said knowingly, raising an eyebrow and daring Mike to contradict him, as he folded his arms over his chest and crossed his legs, leaning back against the counter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He stinks, an' I'm sick o' his complainin' an' whinin' 'bout how much he misses ya." Mike agreed lightly, sighing as he made a disgusted face. "It's sickenin' to watch, bein' honest… 's beyond pathetic, seein' him cry an' drink an' puke all the time."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taylor lowered his eyes, staring distantly at the floor. "Jake doesn't cry." He scoffed quietly, shaking his head and moving automatically to grab a mug from the cupboard. "And if he smells so bad, make him take a shower. There's a case of clean clothes for him over there, too." He added, gesturing over his shoulder toward the front door. "Just shove him in the shower, toss that in after him and tell him you're locking him in there until he's clean… if that fails, then just threaten to cut him off from the booze."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taylor's apparent indifference seemed to make Mike pause, his fingernails drumming on the counter as he regarded him thoughtfully. "Ya really ain't gonna call him? Talk to him at all?" He finally asked, accepting his mug of coffee with a raised brow as Taylor turned and handed it to him. "What? Ya gonna throw away ya entire marriage over this 'lil hiccup? 'Cause that sure don't sound like </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Spitfire..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taylor sighed, turning his head to.gaze out the window morosely. "Maybe I'm just tired of trying to make him love me, Mike." He said at last, shrugging a shoulder dismissively.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Kid, I ain't never known a fella love even </span>
  <em>
    <span>half</span>
  </em>
  <span> so much as Grandpa love's ya." Mike snorted, eyeing Taylor dubiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taylor huffed, offering the other man a weak smile. "Tired of chasing him, then… of trying to make him understand that these things, stupid as they may be, are </span>
  <em>
    <span>important </span>
  </em>
  <span>to me." He said, sighing and shaking his head as he swallowed thickly. "I don't want to have to beg him to choose between me and a stupid charter, or to have to explain why our anniversary is </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> special to me. I just… I want him to </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to spend those times with me, to want to celebrate and share those memories with me; rather than just write it off as 'just another day' or something…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mike frowned as Taylor sighed again, running his hand through his hair and dragging it down over his face, before pushing away from the kitchen counter and shuffling through to the hallway. "'Ey, where ya goin'?" He asked, raising a brow when Taylor paused and half glanced back at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Back to bed…" he drawled in reply, raising his own brow mockingly as he made a pointed show of looking Mike over. "Why, you want to come and tuck me in?" He asked coyly, though his smile was lacking any warmth or amusement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mike blinked slowly, exhaling a long, deep breath. "Ya really gonna ask me that, with ya husband kippin' on me couch, right now?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taylor shrugged, facing forward again and swallowing heavily to force the rising bike back down to his twisting knot of a stomach. "My husband walked out of here and hasn't contacted me for three days…" he said blandly, desperately hoping his voice didn't waver. "I think he's made his feelings pretty clear on the subject." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mike frowned at Taylor's low voice, folding his arms over his chest and cocking his hip against the counter. "What, not interested in a little fun with me without </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> permission to fuck around?" Taylor asked, walking down the hall and pausing at the bottom of the stairs, his coy smirk hollow and his eyes watering. "No fun without the him here too, </span>
  <em>
    <span>watching</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Anyone would think all those times we </span>
  <em>
    <span>played</span>
  </em>
  <span> together meant nothing to yo-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think a whole lot o' ya, Kid," Mike interrupted, following Taylor up the hallway and slowly leaning to cage Taylor against the side of the stairs. He lowered his voice to an enticing leer, leaning close and teasing Taylor by keeping his lips </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> beyond his reach. "An' as much fun as we've had together, with an' </span>
  <em>
    <span>without</span>
  </em>
  <span> Grandpa's help… I ain't 'bout to do nothin' that ya gonna regret within all o' ten seconds o' gettin' started." He murmured, his southern drawl almost caressing Taylor; causing him to shiver with desire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What makes you think I'll regret it?" He asked, his breath hitching as he tiptoed his fingers across Mike's wrist, slowly walking them up his arm. "What makes you think </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>," he whispered, deliberately leaning forward so his lips were less than an inch from Mike's, as he rocked against Mike's hip. "Isn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> what I want? What I </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span>?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mike snorted, his almond eyes dark as he tilted his head to brush his lips over Taylor's cheek, before drawing away entirely. "'Cause, regardless o' ya butthurt feeling 's right now, I know there's only </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> fella ya wanna be gettin' frisky with…" he said knowingly, smirking at Taylor as he pointedly lowered his eyes to the floor. "An' it's the same dumbass, currently snifflin' an' snottin' all over me couch. So why not call him up; an' stop both ya bellyachin'?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taylor stubbornly locked his jaw, his fingers curling around the stairs banister as he pursed his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mike turned away with a sigh, running his hand over his hair in exasperation. "Hojest to god, I dunno which one o' ya is most stubborn sometimes." He griped, shaking his head as he dropped his hand to his side. "Tempted to jus' smack ya heads together an' force ya sorry asses to kiss an' make up. Ya both makin' yaselves miserable for what? Pride? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pfft</span>
  </em>
  <span>, gimme a break…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not the one who walked out!" Taylor spat out, immediately biting his lip as tears welled in his eyes. "He </span>
  <em>
    <span>chose</span>
  </em>
  <span> to walk out that door, rather than just come up the stairs after me! He </span>
  <em>
    <span>chose</span>
  </em>
  <span> to leave me!" He cried, irritably wiping thr back of his hand over his eyes, as he scowled over at Mike's unimpressed gaze. "Why should </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>apologise to </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>; for </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> choice to leave? I'm not going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>force</span>
  </em>
  <span> him to be with me-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Kid, I say this with all the love in the world I got for ya… but holy shit, shut the fuck up." Mike sighed, waving his hand dismissively at Taylor as he choked on the rest of his vehement comments and blinked in surprise. "He left to let ya both cool off, if ya could pull ya head outta ya ass for half a second ya'd see that. Ya </span>
  <em>
    <span>threw</span>
  </em>
  <span> shit at him… ya really don't think that could maybe come across as a 'get the fuck outta here' to him?"</span>
</p>
<p><span>Taylor blanched at Mike's raised brow, shaking his head and frowning in confusion. "There was nothing that would actually </span><em><span>hurt</span></em><span> him…" he countered weakly, disliking the knot of discomfort which had formed in his stomach. "He waited until </span><em><span>Christmas</span></em> <em><span>day,</span></em><span> to tell me he wouldn't even bloody </span><em><span>be</span></em><span> here for a day that's… well, even more important than Christmas itself! What, did he think I would just be okay with that? Slide that little nugget in between the Turkey and the desert and everything would just keep rolling?"</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Mike threw Taylor a withering look. "Ya know as well as I do that thinkin' ain't exactly Jake's strong suit," he said, shaking his head and grinning lopsidedly when Taylor tried hard, but ultimately could not fight back the fond twitch of his lips at the description. "Bad timin' as it might've been, ya know he never meant to hurt ya… hell, if ya hadn't started all the throwin' an' shit, the pair o' ya probably could've worked it out proper like."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taylor hurried to smother the twinge of guilt he felt, quickly arranging his face into a haughty sneer. "Whether he meant to or not, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span>." He said, forcing every ounce of bitterness and resentment he could into his tone. "And then he chose to </span>
  <em>
    <span>leave</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I'm not going to call and beg him to come back if he doesn't want to." He said tightly, twisting himself around the stair post and stepping up the first step. "Now, I'm going back to bed… and if you're not coming up, then by all means; feel free to see yourself out."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mike sighed as he watched Taylor saunter up the stairs, purposely hiding his face as he felt fear and grief twist his expression into a sad and lonely pout. "Ya settin' yaselves up for heartache, the both o' ya, bein' so damn stubborn… sometimes, it ain't weak to jus' say ya sorry, ya know?" He called after Taylor, who paused but did not turn or say anything further, before disappearing into the bedroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taylor threw himself on the bed, curling into a ball as he listened carefully for the creak of the bottom step, half hoping and half dreading. He couldn't tell if he was disappointed or relieved when he instead heard the front door open and close quietly; but neither feeling mattered right then. All he could feel past the stinging in his eyes, was the bitter pang of regret and a deep, hollow and weary sadness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>New Year's Eve found Taylor behind the red velvet curtain of a stage in an elegant ballroom, his puffy eyes carefully concealed by some well placed make up; courtesy of Michelle and her expert application skills. He kept a convincing smile plastered to his face, hiding the heartache that he felt as well as avoiding the subject of 'where that dashing husband of yours is hiding', which he'd been asked too many times to count already.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You know, if I wanted to scare everyone off; I would have just let Craig and Zahra play their new Monstro-Metal stuff instead of offering you the gig. You've been miserable everytime you've been on stage tonight," sighed a familiar voice behind him. Taylor startled; and turned with his brittle smile firmly locked into place, a small thrill of genuine happiness bubbling briefly in his heart, before it was swallowed by the familiar, bottomless pit of sorrow. "Don't even bother with the face, it's as fake as those butt implants we all know Sean got."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taylor barked a genuine laugh, his smile softening as he shook his head gently. "How he thought we wouldn't notice is beyond me… we were his biggest fans; so we knew that backside better than anyone." He said, sighing wistfully as he spread his arms playfully. "Ah, to be young and carefree once again." He mused, gazing over his best friends shoulder to avoid meeting his withering glare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're twenty three, Taylor." Diego sneered derisively, poking him roughly in the shoulder and ignoring the incredulous expression of outrage that Taylor threw him. "Do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>try to hide shit from me. You forget that I know </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> better than anyone." He added before Taylor could say anything, causing him to shut his mouth with an audible click of his teeth. "Why are you doing this to yourself? Why haven't you just called Jake yet to apologise?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taylor scowled at his best friend mutinously. "Why the hell should </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>have to apologise?" He demanded, sniffing as he averted his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p><span>"Because you're an idiot and you overreacted?" Diego offered easily, ignoring Taylor's flash of an irritated glare. "Because you </span><em><span>love</span></em> <em><span>him</span></em><span>? Because you </span><em><span>miss him</span></em><span>? Because you </span><em><span>wish</span></em><span> you hadn't been such an </span><em><span>idiot</span></em><span>?"</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Taylor pouted, rolling his eyes at Diego's additions. "Why are you picking on me? I might have… very </span>
  <em>
    <span>slightly</span>
  </em>
  <span> overreacted upon initial discovery, but I'm not the one who </span>
  <em>
    <span>left</span>
  </em>
  <span>." He said haughtily, trying and failing to squash the feeling of regret which swamped his heart. "I didn't choose to walk away and give up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He</span>
  </em>
  <span> did. I have nothing to apologise for."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, that's true I guess…" Diego conceded, tipping his head in feigned thoughtfulness, before scowling at Taylor again. "You just chose to </span>
  <em>
    <span>lay in bed</span>
  </em>
  <span> and give up." He said, sighing and running his hand through his hair, when Taylor swallowed thickly and tried to turn away. "Look, Taylor, I'm sorry… I didn't mean to be so harsh on you, but you're </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurting</span>
  </em>
  <span>; and you're mostly hurting because of </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> actions, here…" he said in a gentler tone, his hand on Taylor's arm to prevent him from escaping. "Taylor, I've never known two people more meant for each other than you and Jake… so why are you being so </span>
  <em>
    <span>stubborn</span>
  </em>
  <span> about this?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taylor glued his lips shut, afraid that if he opened his mouth now; he would break down entirely. He allowed Diego to turn him however, though he couldn't see his friend through the thick layer of tears lining his eyes. "You're such a dumbass, Taylor…" he sighed, drawing Taylor into a small hug and patting him on the back gently. "Look, I know that you love him. So call him, right now. Tell him that… and I bet you, he'll be back before morning."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taylor shook his head, wiping the tears from his eyes quickly and offering a watery smile. "He'll be flying right now…" he whispered, taking a deep breath to try and stave off his sorrow. "Besides… it's too late." He added, his lip trembling as he looked at Diego pitifully. "Diego… I-I fucked up. I should never have let him go at all…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Diego seemed unsurprised by the confession, his hand rubbing Taylor's arm supportively for a long pause. "Well," he said at last. "You can always leave him a message… it's never too late, if it's meant to be." He said, squeezing Taylor's shoulder briefly. "And you and Jake? Are </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>meant to be. Trust me." He said, smiling and even winking at Taylor as he stepped back slowly, leaving him alone backstage to think through his thoughts and feelings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taylor swallowed thickly, shaking his head as he told himself it was too little, too late. But despite his own doubts and the loud voice which told him </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Diego's words echoed in his mind; and Mike's from earlier in the week soon joined them, encouraging and bolstering his confidence until he found himself shakily withdrawing his phone from his pocket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His fingers moved without direction, already bringing up his husbands number and hovering over the green button to connect the call.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Could he really do it? Would it really </span>
  <em>
    <span>work</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Taylor swallowed the thick, heavy lump in his throat; desperately </span>
  <em>
    <span>willing</span>
  </em>
  <span> himself to make the call, realising that yes, he really </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>hope it would be enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without giving himself a chance to convince himself it was too late again, Taylor mashed his thumb to the green button and slowly lifted his phone to his ear. There was no ringing. Jake would have it off while flying anyway. Safety first.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taylor bit his lip, tapping his foot nervously and hunching his shoulders as he cradled his phone to his ear, begging his heart to stop thud ding </span>
  <em>
    <span>quite</span>
  </em>
  <span> so loud so he could hear the beep to leave his message. At last, he heard the monotonous tone he'd been waiting for.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He swallowed heavily, licking his lips as he parted them, only to hesitate with fear. "Uh," he barelycriaked, before clearing his throat, glancing around guiltily and stepping further into the shadows to make sure he wasn't overheard. "J-Jake..?" He half whispered into the phone, coughing and exhaling a deep breath slowly. "Jake, it's uh, it's… well, you know who it is." He said awkwardly, running his frew hand through his hair in frustration. "I… I wanted to-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taylor choked, his eyes filling with tears as his throat closed, allowing only a pained sound to escape before he cleared his throat quickly. He didn't have long before the machine would cut him off. "Jake, I… I'm sorry. I should have called right away, hell- I should never have let you leave! I… I love you. And," he hiccupped, trying to choke back the thick tears which tried to obscure his throat. "And I just, really miss you. Because I love you…" he repeated, his voice rising to a squeak as he was overwhelmed with emotion. "Jake… please, come home. Don't leave me- not, not for good… please? I-" Taylor was about to repeat his love confession for a third time, when a dull beep in his ear silenced him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His message had been cut off, the answer phone having reached its limit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taylor lowered his phone slowly, staring at the dark screen as he swallowed thickly and tried to will away the heartache he felt. Had he said everything he needed to? Was he in time, or too late? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gasped quietly, blinking furiously to try and force his tears away. He felt as if a great tide of grief were trying to sweep him away; and he wasnt entirely certain if his head were above or below the water anymore. He couldn't even catch his breath properly; the gravity of his marriage's state </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> smacking him the face like a freight train at full speed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, Taylor?" Diego's voice called from the other side of the curtain; and Taylor sucked in a sharp breath, quickly stuffing his phone back in his pocket and attempting to sweep away the evidence of his impending meltdown. "Are you ready for the last set? The band is-" Diego fell silent as he walked up to Taylor, his brows rising in surprise as he got a look at his face. "You look like shit." He said frankly, blinking as if surprised by his own comment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taylor forced a small, dry chuckle. "Yeah, well… I figured it wouldn't be fair of me to upstage you for once. I mean, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> your first charity ball. Seems only… fair," he said, aiming to sound cocky and smug but succeeding only in trailing to a watery pause, as his emotions choked him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Taylor," Diego sighed, shaking his head sadly. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Go home."</span>
  </em>
  <span> He said, reaching forward to cup Taylor's cheek gently between his palms. "You can't seriously want to go out there when you're in this state…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taylor shook his head, pressing his lips into a thin line to keep them from trembling. "I can't." He whispered, sniffing quickly and gasping a sharp breath. "Please, don't make me be alone right now." He pleaded, his hand rising to cover Diego's as he eyed him imploringly. "Please, Diego. I-I can't-" he choked, shaking his head when he again lost the ability to speak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Diego sighed, rolling his eyes before drawing his friend into a hug. "You're impossible." He huffed. "You spend a whole week pining and sulking on your own; and wait until you're somewhere like </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> to have an epiphany and breakdown…" he said, sighing in exasperation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taylor sucked in a deep breath, wriggling free of Diego's hold and squeezing his hand tightly. "Please… let me do this song, and then just-" he swallowed quickly, glancing at the ceiling as he tried to reel in his wild emotions. "Come home with me. Just, just so I'm not alone… I won't flirt or, or try anything. Just, please, Diego; </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Taylor... </span>
  <em>
    <span>Taylor</span>
  </em>
  <span>!" Diego finally yelled over Taylor's babbling, searching his haunted face worriedly for a moment, before sighing wearily. "No funny business… okay? I'll call Mike now and let him know I won't be home, so he can't come booty calling tonight." He said, shaking his head before peering up at Taylor in concern. "Are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>sure</span>
  </em>
  <span> you wanna do this? I can just shut the night down early, I don't mind… I'd rather you be okay."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taylor shook his head quickly, exhaling a long, low puff of breath. "I'm okay," he promised, feeling the heavy weight which had been crushing him, finally ease slightly. "I can do this. Last one, right? I… I can do this." He insisted, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, calming himself enough to offer a small, genuine smile. "Diego," he said, opening his eyes and swallowing the thick lump in his throat. "Thanks."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Diego eyed him dubiously for an extended pause, before nodding slowly. "Alright, well…" he said, moving away and pulling his phone from his pocket. "I'll get everything sorted. This set will finish the ball; and then we'll get out of here, okay? No arguments, Taylor."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taylor snapped his mouth closed, nodding guiltily. He hated that he was bringing Diego's first event to an early end, but he also couldn't stand the thought of being alone, not anymore. He rolled his eyes to the ceiling and shook himself out, trying to loosen himself up as his friends; and band for the evening, walked past him to set themselves up on the stage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taylor held his breath, closing his eyes as he got a grip on as many of his overwhelming emotions as he could; before locking them away in his heart, determined to hold on until he got home and could breakdown in front of only his best friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Selfish? Yes, but he figured he could just add the guilt to what he felt for ending the event early.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a sigh, Taylor wiped beneath his eyes, plastering his smile back on his face and tidying himself up as much as possible. He grabbed his headset, sliding the tiny earpiece into his ear and setting the small microphone close to his lips, before clearing his throat and bouncing on the balls of his feet for a moment; assuring himself he was adequately held together, before stepping out onto the stage and waving cheerfully at the round of applause he received.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hello again!" He called, smiling his brittle smile and willing it to pass as genuine. "I'd like to ask you all to give a big hand, again, to my wonderful musicians tonight. So talented, so beautiful." He said, gesturing to Craig on the drums, who raised both sticks to the audience with a grin; and then to Zahra on guitar, who flipped the bird at Taylor and turned her back on the audience. "Beautiful people." He chuckled, clearing his throat as Aleister rolled his eyes and ran his fingers softly over the keys of his piano, while Quinn picked up her saxophone and exchanged a small giggle with Michelle, as she collected her violin from its case. Sean meanwhile, kept his face to the audience, a mild blush on his face as he strummed his bass guitar gently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ahem</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Taylor coughed, trying to stop his smile from collapsing as he faced the audience. "This is our last song of the evening," he said, holding up his hand and touching his heart with the other, when the audience made a suitable sound of remorse. "But, you have been an amazing audience and we thank you all </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> much for your attendance and your generosity tonight; and if you haven't </span>
  <em>
    <span>been</span>
  </em>
  <span> generous yet, well, there's no time like the present, huh?" He said, chuckling as he winked into the crowd and earned himself a small ripple of laughter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taylor nodded, swallowing thickly as he turned to his friends and nodded sharply, sucking in a deep breath as he tried to prepare himself for the final song of the evening. He wondered distantly which one of them had wanted to torment him so completely; and then quickly decided he already knew.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Diego had been far too easy to persuade to come stay with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Within seconds, Aleister had begun a cheerful tune, his fingers bouncing lightly on the keys as Craig and Zahra exchanged a sappy look, before both looked away from each other quickly. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>I… I never thought I'd miss you</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Taylor began, croaking the first words before forcing himself to relax and push aside his own remorse, trying to ignore the words which he had to sing and concentrate on the fact that he could breakdown at home with his best friend once he was finished. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Half as much as I do...</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taylor licked his lips, distantly wondering which of his </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh so caring</span>
  </em>
  <span> friends had chosen the damn song for him. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>And I never thought I'd feel this way… the way I feel</span>
  </em>
  <span>," he sang, wiggling his hips with a playful energy which he did not feel. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>About you</span>
  </em>
  <span>!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taylor closed his eyes as some of his other friends made their energetic musical intro to the song, hiding his trembling lips beneath a watery smile as he turned and walked along the stage front, cracking his eyes open just enough to see where he was going. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>As soon as I wake up; every night, every day…</span>
  </em>
  <span>" he sang, forcing back the tightness in his throat. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>I know that it's you I need; to take the blues away</span>
  </em>
  <span>!" He cheered, desperately willing himself not to cry as he turned to face the audience.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>It must be love, love, love…</span>
  </em>
  <span>" he sang softly, staring at his feet. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"It must be love, love, love…</span>
  </em>
  <span>" he sighed, reluctantly lifting his eyes with his false smile carefully locked into place, only to tense as he felt it abruptly slip away. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Nothing more, nothing less,</span>
  </em>
  <span>" he whispered thoughtlessly, shaking his head minutely, as he stared in disbelief at his husbands face in the middle of the crowd before the stage. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Love is the best…</span>
  </em>
  <span>" he barely whispered, the soft note hovering as several people around Jake stepped back and turned to see what Taylor was staring at.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taylor felt as if time had unravelled; allowing him a frozen moment to stare into his husbands eyes and fully understand every thought, feeling and fear which the man had felt over the past week. He blinked slowly, his eyes watering just as Jake's were, his lips twitching with the first genuine smile since Christmas morning; what felt like a lifetime ago. The tumultuous emotions he'd felt finally seemed to calm, the swirling tempest of sorrow and guilt easing beneath his husbands clear, open gaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>How can it be that we can…</span>
  </em>
  <span>" he whispered, taking a hesitant step toward the edge of the stage as Jake broke out in a relieved, encouraging grin. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Say so much… without words?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> He sang, his voice rising as he mirrored Jake's gently hopeful expression and his own, tentative grin grew slowly larger. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Bless you and bless me</span>
  </em>
  <span>," he sang, walking forward and hovering at the edge of the stage. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Bless the bees… and the birds!"</span>
  </em>
  <span> He sang, relief and joy pulsing through him as he hopped down from the stage and ran through the quickly parting crowd to throw himself into his husbands eager, tight embrace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>I've got to be near you! Every night, every day!</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Taylor hiccupped, shuddering as Jake held him tighter than he ever had before, his own fingers clutching at the back of his suit jacket tight enough that he almost thought they might snap off. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>I couldn't be happy</span>
  </em>
  <span>…" he said in a rush, burying his face in the side of Jake's throat and shivering with relief at the familiar, comforting scent and hold. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Any other way</span>
  </em>
  <span>!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taylor reluctantly pulled away, meeting Jake's equally relieved and disbelieving gaze as he giggled semi-hysterically. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>It must be love, love, love…</span>
  </em>
  <span>" he sang, tracing his fingers over Jake's cheek softly, slowly dragging them toward his lips. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>It must be love, love, love…</span>
  </em>
  <span>" he sniffed, his eyes watering as quickly as Jake tried to while his tears away. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Nothing more, nothing less… love is the best</span>
  </em>
  <span>!" He sang breathlessly, shaking his head and swallowing thickly as he was overcome with emotion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh god, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jake</span>
  </em>
  <span>!" He gasped, staring at his husband in disbelief. "What are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>doing</span>
  </em>
  <span> her-?" Jake hushed him by pressing a finger to his lips, grinning lopsidedly as he straightened and folded his arms behind his back, stepping away with the beat of the music. Taylor covered his mouth to hide a wide grin and a giggle, before following Jake's lead and stepping away, folding his arms behind his back as he and Jake moved in opposing directions; stepping around each other slowly. His fingers brushed against Jake's as they passed by one another, back to back, in time with the music, until they faced one another once again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He glanced at the stage, his smile growing all the wider as he watched Quinn play her saxophone with a radiant, energetic passion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taylor's eyes slid back to meet his husbands as they stepped sideways, slowly raising their arms over their heads and then lowering them towards each other; one behind their backs and the other over their fronts. Their hands joined to form a figure eight around them; and Taylor's heart swelled as he and Jake spun slowly in the centre of the crowd, only releasing his husbands hands as the tempo hastened quickly and Jake twirled him around to face him, sweeping him into an elegant pose and whirling him across the floor in the beginnings of a waltz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>As soon as I wake up…</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Taylor sang with a euphoric smile, following his husbands lead as he swept them across the dancefloor. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Every night, every day</span>
  </em>
  <span>!" He grinned broadly, as Jake stepped away, one arm behind his back as he slowly walked forward and pirouetted Taylor beneath his other. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>I know that it's you I need… to take the blues away</span>
  </em>
  <span>!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taylor laughed as Jake pulled him close after his final pirouette, capturing him in a loose hold and spinning him around the room. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>It must be love, love, love…</span>
  </em>
  <span>" he sang, his heart almost fit to burst, as Jake grinned at him, their eyes trained to each other and ignorant of everything and everyone else in the room. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>It must be love, love, love</span>
  </em>
  <span>-" his feet stopped abruptly as Jake dipped him backwards, his hand rising to his husbands hair as Jake's lips met his own in a soft, relieved kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jake lifted Taylor slowly, his kiss deepening as Taylor's arms folded around him to hold him as close as he was physically able to. When at last they finally parted for breath, their lips hovering barely a hairsbreath from each other; Taylor was crying once again, though the enormous smile he wore gave away his true feelings. He stroked his fingers through the short hairs at the nape of Jake's neck, sniffling quietly as he looked his husband over properly for the first time, finally noticing the dark rings beneath his eyes and the slightly coarser stubble than he normally wore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I love you." He whispered,his lip trembling as Jake closed his eyes and seemed to say with relief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I love ya, too." He whispered back, knocking his forehead to tay and inhaling deeply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taylor swallowed thickly, biting his lip as he relished the closeness of his husband. "... you remembered." He finally hiccupped, as Jake grinned and opened his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Amount o' goddamn time I spent learnin' the stupid dance, ya think I'd ever forget?" He snorted, nuzzling Taylor's chin fondly, as he wrinkled his nose at the irritating tickle of his husbands longer stubble. "Taylor, our weddin' day was the best damn day o' me life… I ain't 'bout to forget a second o' it. An', I promise; we ain't ever gonna soemd an anniversary without each other 'gain… 'kay?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taylor lowered his eyes, hugging Jake tightly as his eyes watered and he released a strained sob like giggle. "I promise too," he whispered, lifting his head to kiss Jake softly. "I'm so sorry, Top Gun…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Me too, Boy scout." Jake replied, sighing contently as he wrapped both arms around Taylor's waist and swayed with him gently. "I think we both learned from this… I learned to talk to ya first; an' </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> learned not to throw shit at me." He said, snickering when Taylor swatted his shoulder playfully. "An'... I learned I can't live without ya."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taylor felt his heart soften, his eyes drifting shut as he sighed and wrapped himself tightly around his husband. "I learned that too." He agreed, burying his face I  the side of Jake's throat as the swayed contently for an extended pause. "Not to uh, break the moment or anything… but, what </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> you doing here? I thought you were going to be flying..?" He finally asked, lifting his head from Jake's shoulder to find him smirking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, let's jus' say that ya 'lil flirtin' session with Mike means we owe him </span>
  <em>
    <span>twice</span>
  </em>
  <span> now," he chuckled, as Taylor raised a brow and then gasped in surprise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh my god…" he breathed, looking around the ballroom with narrowed eyes. "Diego is a dirty, rotten </span>
  <em>
    <span>fibber</span>
  </em>
  <span>!" He exclaimed, frowning when he found no sign of his friend. "Where the hell is he? I'm </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> gonna kick his ass for this…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jake chuckled, smiling at Taylor fondly. "He an' Mike are probably takin' off, right 'bout now… they're gonna pay us a visit when they get back in a coupla days." He said innocently, though the twitch of his lips told Taylor everything he needed to know.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"They're… coming over?" He said, his brows rising as Jake grinned in reply. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Together</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" He clarified, gesturing quickly between Jake and himself. "For..?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, ya know me; I'm a gamblin' man." He said, shrugging his shoulder lightly, his smile fading somewhat as he glanced away, his throat bobbing as he swallowed thickly. "I was convinced ya didn't want me back… was </span>
  <em>
    <span>certain</span>
  </em>
  <span> ya weren't gonna call." He said, drawing in a deep breath before smiling at Taylor again. "But ya did. So… now we gotta pay 'em."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taylor laughed, shaking his head as he bit his lip and gazed at his husband lovingly. "It feels like this bet was kind of win, win…" he said, trailing his finger over Jake's cheek as Jake tipped his face into the soft touch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Aye, but I weren't 'bout to tell 'em that." He agreed, laughing with Taylor at the outcome. "So," he said after a brief moment of comfortable silence. "Ya wanna get outta here? Much as I always loved seein' ya all wrapped up an' pretty… I always loved </span>
  <em>
    <span>unwrappin'</span>
  </em>
  <span> ya even more." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taylor laughed as Jake winked, knocking his forehead back to his husbands with a sly grin. "I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>ready to be unwrapped." He whispered playfully, grinning as Jake slipped a hand into his and raised it to his lips for a soft kiss, before leading him away from the ballroom, from the staring eyes of the crowds and their applause, away from his friends; and back to their home, their future and their lives. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Together.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>